


Garrison

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flight Simulators, Galra Keith, How Iverson looses his eye, Kerberos rescue simulation is messed up, Shiro finds out how Keith droped out., a bit at the end, funny mistakes, past and present view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Its the Cadets first time in the simulator as a teem and Keith is none to happy about the simulation they run. after the battle and everyone has been healed the Paladins explore and have some fun with the MFE pilots.





	Garrison

Ten cadets stood huddled around the simulator all ready to try their luck. They were all huddled in teams of three. Commander Iverson entered and all the young teen rushed to attention.

“Now, I know every one of you lot are eager to try your hand at the simulator, but this is not a toy. This is and will gage you capabilities as a pilot and as a team. Now who will be first?”

All the kids eagerly rushed forward. All but one. Iverson locked eyes on the loan teen with black hair and violate eyes.

“Kogane” he barks with a malicious grin, “Your team will be first.”

Keith keeps eye contact and an annoyed expression plain on his face as he walks into the simulator. Everyone expected this to take a while. He would get the farthest if not fully complete it. Though right after the mission statement and the first obstacle appeared, Keith never moved or adjusted. He just kept going strait until he crashed. Horrifically. There was a pause of dead silence before Keith came storming out of the cockpit and right into Iverson’s face.

“What the hell is that sick excuse of a joke!?” Keith screams, furry billowing off him in waves. One student swore Keith eyes were dilated in the whites seemingly yellow.

Iverson narrows his eyes at the cadet “What did you just say?”

Keith stood up strait and repeated himself “I said what is that sick excuse of a joke. Because it would have to be a joke to make a simulated rescue mission for the expedition that you all though they died on.”

Iverson lowered himself to Keith eyelevel. “Cadet Kogane, you will go back and finish the simulation,” he then looked him dead in the eye with a grim determination, “Maybe you will even complete it unlike your so called brother.” The students could see the anger palpitating around the cadet as he hooked his right arm and swung. Right into Iverson’s eye. Everyone stared in horror as blood gushed out of his fingertips as Iverson griped his eye from the pain.

“You will be expelled for this” Iverson growled through the pain.

“Not if I leave first.” The teen growled back as he rushed out the simulator room.

“Are the rest of us still doing the simulator?” a young Lance eagerly asked.

“Someone get medical!” Iverson answers in response.

 

 

 

 

Sendek is defeated and the battle has been won. A few days after. The paladins were ordered to take it easy but no longer confined to the hospital wing. They took full advantage of that.

Lance had managed to rope the others into visiting the old student quarters. With classes still canceled due to an alien invasion, the lesson halls were a ghost town. The group wondered, reminiscing over past pranks and lessons that is till they passed one window.

Lance quickly backtrack and rushed towards it, “No way. They are still running them?”

“Running what?” curious, Hunk looked over Lance’s left shoulder with Pidge popping up under him and Keith over his right.

Pidge’s curious sated rather quickly, “Oh just the old simulators.” She said blandly.

“Common, don’t you want to see how much we’ve all grown by trying one of those out?” Lance complained.

“Not really”, Hunk said

“Same, never really flew one I was just comunication.”

“And if you don’t recall the simulation was a bit messed up.” Kith added.

“Right, got to agree with you on that one.” Lance nodded. “But still doesn’t a small part of you want to try it out for old times’ sake?”

“No.” the three said in unison.

“Hey! What are you guys doing down here?!” someone shouted down the hall.

The four paladins suddenly shifted form, ready to attack whoever approached them. Though as the group running towards them approached they relaxed a bit. The MFE pilots relaxed around them and looked out the window to the simulation room.

“Damn, those bring back some memories,” James commented.

“None that were good,” Keith added as he leaned against the wall arms crossed.

“For you maybe” James egged, “so what has you guys down here.”

Hunk and the others shrugged their shoulders, “Oh, nothing really, just killing time and reminiscing. We were told by hospital staff, Allura, and Shiro that if we wound up back in the medical wing we would be confined there till we were a hundred percent better and none of us really want that.”

“Nope,“ Lance a greed. “And I was just trying to get everyone to run the simulation for old times’ sake. See how much we’ve grown and all that junk.” Lance said with a grin.

“I kinda want to see that,” Nadia grinned at the idea. “It’ll be fun seeing the famous paladin’s crash in the humble earth simulators.”

“Psh, like we would do that?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Why don’t you put your money were your mouth is?” Nadia pushed.

“Maybe we will!” Lance taunted back.

Keith just sighed as he quickly realized that it was no longer an option and headed into the simulator

The rest of the Paladins followed with varying degrees of enthusiasm and the MFE pilots grinned in amusement as they entered.

 

The red lights of crashing alerted one after another all five times.

By then Shiro, Krolia, and Allura had come looking for them. Followed by Commander Iverson, Sam and Matt Holt.

Shiro sees Lance depressed, Hunk and Pidge confused, and Keith annoyed and frustrated. He turned to the other pilots in the room who were all leaning against each other were laughing like mad.

“What’s going on in here?” he questions towards Keith.

Shiro watches as Keith looks up startled and is face flushes red.  “Nothing,” he quickly adds as he refuses to make eye contact. Something was up.

Iverson seemed to have this figured out as he looked at the console that was next to the only active simulator. “Oh really, and the four recently failed runs just happened to appear?”

Hunk broke down in frustration. “We don’t know how that happened!!! We were just flying like we normally would but the simulator rushed backwards and then we all crashed within seconds of starting. None of us can figure out how it keeps happening!”

The adults were all were taken aback by that. All four of them epically failed a simple flight simulator? How?

Curiously Shiro went over to look at the simulator to see if it had changed or anything. As soon as he looked at the pilots chair he saw the problem.

“Paladins, which side controls the revers thrusters?” he suddenly asked.

They looked at each other and in sync replied “Right.”

All the other present humans looked confused at that. James stepped forwards and looked at them, “What are you talking about? Right is forward thrust, you all should know that.”

The four paladins looked James dead in the face and blinked in confusion. You can all see when it dawns on them by an in sync face palm, it was like their minds had melded or something.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Keith grumbles

Pidge nudged her glasses forward, “Altean tec flip that, and we have just gotten a muscle memory for that set up.”

Matt chimed in, “It’s actually all alien tec. Earth ships are designed for right dominant navigation, but the others were designed with multiple species in mind that had different ship handlings. Most ships actually have left forward thrusters.”

Shiro gets a glint in his eye and looks over at Keith, “So now that you know that, want to do a round with me for old times’ sake?” Keith smiles and locks eyes with Iverson for a second before turning back to Shiro. “Shure.” And heads in.

The simulator starts up and is finished in record time. But Shiro quickly exits and locks eyes with a hesitant Iverson.

“You have got to be kidding me.” He stats, his voice full of annoyance, “Is that some sort of sick joke?”

“Funny thing, your little brother over their said the same exact thing.” Iverson chuckled, “And before you say anything else it was made by the higher ups. I had no say in the matter. If it’s any consolations I had a few choice words about it myself when I first saw it.

“Saw what?” Sam asked as he joined in worried.

Shiro looked him and Mat with annoyance, and frustration, “The simulator was a rescue mission to Kerberos.”

The two Holts blink in shock. “That’s messed up” Matt stated.

“Agreed.” Iverson said. “Though it shouldn’t have been worth losing an eye over.”

Dead silence rung in the simulator room. Then all but one cadet that knew what had happened busted up laughing, even Kinkade and Ina since those that weren’t there for the incident had been quickly filled in due to the rampant Garrison Cadet Rumor mill.

Keith looked sheepishly at his feet as Shiro, Matt, and Sam looked confused.

“What ever happened to your eye anyways?” Shiro asked. The laughter died out rather quickly, all present were eager to hear the answer.

“A certain incident with a Cadet I had been trying to see to get psych help, but was to stubborn to admit it.” he stated as he looked over at Keith. “Though I realized a while ago my methods were a bit wrong.”

“You could say that again.” Keith huffed as he walked back over to the group.

“I don’t understand,” Krolia asked, “What happened to your eye?”

Lance stepped forward, always eager to tell the tail. “SO basically when we first got to run the simulators it was just after the news the Kerberos mission failed. Keith had been first up to run the simulator but he crashed it in seconds because if the simulator. It being a fake rescue mission to retrieve the lost members of the Kerberos mission, which included Shiro, Matt, and Sam. This had pissed of Keith so much that he Punched Iverson so hard in the eye it started gushing blood and then he walked out and quit the Garrison.”

Shiro huffed in amusement, “Now I finally hear how you dropped out of the Garrison. Honestly not surprised. Probably would have done something similar.” Shiro said with a shrug, though he quickly locked eyes with Keith, “Though that does not make it okay, and I hope you know better than that now.”

Keith, face flushed red with embarrassment, nodded in understanding.

“I don’t get it.” Krolia said again.

“About what?” Nadia asked.

“How Keith punching Iverson like that was such negative thing. Surely you couldn’t have been hurt that badly by a young kit’s punch unless humans are truly that week. My mate seemed much more resilient than that though.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

“Mom, I’m much stronger than normal humans.” Keith said quickly. “Though normally I hold back. I had just ben to angry to think about that at that time back then.”

Krolia nodded in understanding, “Which is to be expected, you were what just 13 decaphebes old at the time? A tantruming Kit couldn’t be expected to hold back any emotion like that.”

“Okay now we’re the ones confused.” James states, “You make it sound like Keith is part Galra and did he just call you mom?” he questions.

The Paladins and Krolia looked at the other humans. Keith then lightly chuckles and awkwardly says, “I guess we forgot to tell you. With everything going on it has been a bit chaotic. Yes, Krolia is my mom, I found that out along with her when I was on a mission with the Blade of Mamora, and yes that makes me half Galra.”

Iverson chuckled a bit, “Well that explains why you have such a good right hook.”


End file.
